


Freckles

by vyrantiumblack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Ignis, Body Dysmorphia, Body Dysphoria, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Making Out, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: Ignis feels a lack of intimacy and Prompto just so happens to want to fix that. Even though it'll mean breaking down some of his own walls.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, implied Ignis Scientia/Original Character of Color
Kudos: 54





	1. Midnight Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for FFXV in months for reasons. However, this is self-indulgent. Edited by me (one day I will enlist a willing and able beta reader, however that day is not today). Con-crit welcomed and encouraged. I do not own FFXV or it's characters. I only own my OC, Mars Silvanus. If I missed any tags please let me know. Enjoy! 
> 
> Chapter title taken from "In the City" by The Chromatics

It’s the freckles that Ignis really notices for the first time. Freckles that he commits to memory, especially when he finds himself restless at night in either the tent or a hotel bed. A smattering, constellation-like across pale skin and he wanted to connect them with his fingers, with his tongue. He wanted to trace patterns on Prompto’s skin. However he was not about to say it out loud. It would not do to make his feelings known. Not when Noctis was the focus of his entire life. 

Ignis had long ago shed himself of any hope of having a connection with anyone that was not the Prince. There was the beautiful Mars Silvanus, a Crownsguard who had won his heart and soul. She was the apple of his eye, so to speak. Yet she knew that she could not come between Crown and Country, so she had broken it off gently with him. Ignis missed her home-cooked meals, her dark brown eyes and deep brown skin that shimmered from the gold powder she dusted herself in when they went on dates. Maybe once Noctis was wedded and they were back in Insomnia, he’d call on her. Was she even alive? He had tried to contact her, but with no luck. Until then his thoughts drifted to the blonde in the passenger seat.

Prompto was fidgeting with his camera and mumbling to himself. Gladio and Noct were napping in the back, so Ignis figured he’d make small talk. It wasn’t something he did particularly well. 

“Did you pick that up in Hammerhead?” He gestured with a tilt of his head. 

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, it’s the new Lokton LX-X1R.”

Ignis chuckled. “You must forgive me for not understanding any of that, Prompto. I do apologize.”

“Oh, don’t. It’s all good.” Prompto glanced back down at his camera, his eyelashes brushing against the tops of his cheeks. Ignis felt his breath catch in his chest. “I forget sometimes that you guys aren’t that into photography.”

“I do enjoy looking at the fruits of your labor.”

“Thanks, Iggy.” 

They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence. When Ignis rested his hand on the rest between them he didn’t move it at the accidental touch of soft fingertips.

Prompto is about to say something absolutely obnoxious and Ignis can’t help but focus on the freckles across his nose. They’re adorable, making him look fresh-faced and Ignis smiles without really meaning to. 

“See even Ignis likes my idea!” Prompto chirps. 

Ignis shakes his head, clearing it. He wasn’t really listening to the others. “What was your idea? I was daydreaming. I apologize.”

Prompto pouts which makes Noctis chuckle and Gladiolus just shake his head. “Not like you, Iggy,” he says as he swigs his beer. The motel room is suddenly feeling too small and hot. 

Ignis shrugs. “Sometimes my mind is prone to wandering.”

Prompto smirks. “Really? You’re the most focused of all of us!” 

Noctis lays down on the bed and yawns. “Eh, I’ve caught him drifting every once and while. “

“What was your idea, Prompto?” Ignis focuses on something else besides Prompto’s freckles. 

Prompto does a little jump for joy in his seat. “Oh yeah! I want to go see the chocobos again before we get to Lestallum. After all that Dead-eye business I don’t think we really got to see them, you know?”

They all know this is just a ploy to spend more time with the feathered beauties that Prompto is so fond of. Ignis glances at his dozing charge. “And what did Noct have to say.”

“I said sure, but Gladio said we shouldn’t waste time. I said we aren’t because I’m in no hurry and neither is Luna.”

Gladiolus rolls his eyes and grunts from behind his book. “So you say.”

Noctis stretches his arms out. “And I’m King, so my word is law.” 

“Well, if Noct doesn’t mind then yes we can, Prompto.”

Prompto claps his hands and gives a little shout. “Thank you!”

Ignis feels his heart thump a little faster and he has to avert his gaze.

It’s before bed when Ignis finds Prompto sitting outside the motel room on one of the rickety plastic lawn chairs. He’s drinking a soda and humming to himself. His tapping away on his phone, oblivious to the world around them. 

“Mind if I join you?” Ignis asks as he pulls out a chair. 

“Go ahead, Iggy.” Prompto smiles up at him. “ I could use the company. Are Noct and Gladiolus asleep?”

Ignis nods. Noctis is sprawled across the bed while Gladiolus commandeered the sofa instead of grabbing one side of a bed. “I figured you may be in bed as well seeing as we’re going to be up relatively early.”

Prompto shook his head. “I need to unwind a bit before I hit the sack.”

Ignis crossed his legs and settled back in the chair. The evening has cooled down considerably and Ignis closes his eyes, feeling a sense of relief wash over him. They’ve been on the road so long and he’s been more than a little deprived of intimacy. He stretches out his hand absentmindedly and jumps when he feels slender fingers entwine with his own.

“Prompto?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re holding my hand.”

“I realized that,” comes Prompto’s chipper voice. “I want to. May I?”

“Yes, you certainly may.”

Ignis allows Prompto’s grip to tighten just a bit and he gasps when he feels a fingernail scrapping delicately the palm of his hand. It’s been so long since he’s even held hands that he feels his cock stirring in his trousers. 

“Been awhile?” Prompto’s eyes are on him and they look so serene and beautiful. Ignis could lose himself in them. 

“Since?”

“Since someone’s held your hand?”

Ignis thinks back to his precious Mars. He wonders if she’s all right. If she’s even alive. “Before we left. I had a girlfriend.”

“You think she’s…um…she’s alive?” Prompto’s voice falters as he poses the question.

Ignis hopes she is, yet he honestly doesn’t know. He hasn’t heard from her. “I’m not sure, to be honest, Prompto.”

“Well, maybe you should call her?”

Ignis closes his eyes and sighs heavily. He had done that and gotten no answer. “That’s why I’m not sure. She’s never answered.”

The “oh” is so soft and quiet that Ignis thinks he may have imagined it. He knows he isn’t imagining the lips against his hand though. “Well, I hope she doesn’t mind me tending to you for a night then.”

They’re in the backseat of the Regalia before Ignis can even comprehend what is happening between them. Prompto’s hand is unbuckling his belt with a deftness that catches him off guard and he feels the air leave his lungs when Prompto presses his lips against his. 

“You taste like coffee,” Prompto whispers as his tongue licks his lower lip. 

Ignis moans as Prompto’s hand finds his cock, hard already. “Apologies, I had a cup before I came out…”

Prompto chuckles, the sound deep and resounding in the space. “Don’t apologize. It tastes good. Normally hate coffee, however I could get used to it.”

Prompto closes the small bit of space between them again to kiss Ignis. The kissing is leaving him breathless and disheveled. He’s going to look a right state when he goes back into the hotel. Prompto is panting underneath him and grabbing at the lapel of his shirt. “Let me help,” Ignis breathes against Prompto’s lips.

Prompto kisses him again, nodding. Ignis sheds his shirt with minimum trouble and the undershirt beneath it as well. Prompto lifts his own shirt up, exposing his stomach. Ignis eyes drift down to it and Prompto freezes for a moment.

“You know what? Let’s not do this.” He pushes at Ignis, who sits on the opposite side and just waits. 

“All right,” he says as he begins putting his clothes back on. He doesn’t question what just happened, he knows honestly. He’s been a part of it as well and it pains him to realize this. “I’ll see you in the morning, Prompto. Good night.” 

Ignis exits the Regalia as does Prompto. He watches as the blonde heads back into the hotel room. He arms the alarm before heading back in as well.


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The next morning Prompto acts as if nothing happened. Ignis is fine with that and goes along with the ploy. He catches Prompto watching him more than several times and when they sit around the campfire to see what pictures Prompto has taken for the day, he notices more than a few are of him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the appreciation shown to this work. ♥  
> As always, unbeta'd, however edited.

The next morning Prompto acts as if nothing happened. Ignis is fine with that and goes along with the ploy. He catches Prompto watching him more than several times and when they sit around the campfire to see what pictures Prompto has taken for the day, he notices more than a few are of him. 

He’s sitting on the edge of camp meditating before bed when he hears footsteps. He hears shifting as whoever they belong to takes a seat not far behind him. He knows that smell of leather and crisp berries undercut with something sharp, sweat perhaps? Ignis breathes deeply, inhaling it and he hears the other sigh wistfully. 

When he opens his eyes he turns to see Prompto watching him. There’s an intensity that the younger only reserves for Chocobos, shooting enemies and taking pictures. 

“I thought about it.”

“About?”

“Last night. Sorry about that.”

“No. Please don’t feel as if you need to apologize. I’ve not made it any better with my comments and I am sorry.” Ignis gets up and walks to where Prompto is sitting. He sits beside him. Where their arms are bare, their skin touches and Ignis feels himself flush. 

Prompto eyes go up to take in the night sky. Ignis gazes at the long line of his neck, at his Adam’s apple and the freckles, always the freckles. He reaches out and brushes a finger along Prompto’s neck. Prompto shivers. 

“Iggy,” he murmurs as his eyes meet Ignis’. “Kiss me.”

Ignis leans forward and kisses Prompto softly. Prompto twines his fingers into Ignis’ hair, down for the night, and pulls gently. Ignis moans and opens his mouth. Prompto slips his tongue in and pulls him so that there’s not even the ghost of space between them. 

It’s Gladio’s voice that breaks them apart. They sit panting for several seconds before trying to regain their composure. 

“Wondering where you two had gone off to,” Gladio says as he happens upon them. “You guys okay?”

Prompto jumps up, and in a forced tone that Ignis is surprised Gladio misses, says, “Sure thing! Just talking!”

Ignis brushes his lips, tasting the Duscaen oranges from the cake he had made earlier. “Yes, just talking,” he says in a hushed voice. 

Gladio walks back with Prompto leaving Ignis alone with his thoughts and lingering kisses. 

The rooms that Ignis books in Lestallum are two separate ones and he volunteers to share one with Prompto. No one bats an eye which surprises Ignis. He wonders if Noctis knows something for when they part for the evening, he smirks at Prompto and says cheerfully, “Have a good night, you two!”

Prompto rolls his eyes playfully as he closes the door. He picks up two beers and hands one to Ignis. The fans are keeping the room cool, however the cold beers help to chill them down even more. Ignis has unbuttoned more than just the top buttons of his purple shirt and he’s aware that Prompto’s eyes are fixated on the sweat dripping there. It makes him squirm in his seat. Prompto flops down on the bed, eyes still on him. 

“You should let me photograph you.”

“I wouldn’t say no.”

“Naked.”

“I still wouldn’t say no. In fact, I would be delighted to,” Ignis replies as he finishes his beer. 

Prompto grins. “When we get back to Insomnia then. I want to do a proper shoot of you.” Prompto’s eyes get glassy as he thinks of how to frame Ignis. “I could even rent a studio. That would be so cool.”

Ignis removes his glasses and sits back in the armchair. “Are you planning on doing a gallery showing then? Is this your move to make it professional?”

Prompto shakes his head. “Purely self-indulgent. You know, for the wank bank.” He takes a swig of his beer, eyeing Ignis over it. He prides himself on having made Ignis blush. 

“I am pleased you think I’m worthy of that distinction.”

“More than you know.”

“And what of Cindy?”

“She’s also in the wank bank. I can have more than one person I jerk it to, you know?”

Ignis did not know this fact about Prompto. He doesn’t say anything though. He’s just grateful that they are speaking. Prompto’s heavy exhalation causes him to look up. “Yes?”

“We have this room to ourselves and yet you’re over there. Sit next to me, Iggy!”

Ignis obliges him. Prompto finishes off his beer and places the empty bottle on the table. “Prompto,” Ignis begins. 

Before he can finish Prompto’s lips are on his and he is on his back. Prompto straddles him and they both gasp when their erections brush against one another. Ignis grips Prompto’s hips and grinds up against him. Prompto’s groan makes Ignis feel hotter than the cloying Lestallum heat. Prompto sits up to remove his vest and tank top, the fabric catching on his nipples. Ignis adjusts himself so he’s sitting up as well and sucks at one of those pert buds, letting his tongue roll over the nub. Prompto secures one arm around Ignis’ neck and tosses his head back in pleasure. 

Ignis reaches one hand between the two of them to fight with Prompto’s pants. He stills his movements, eyes going up to Prompto’s. Prompto’s mouth is open slightly and there is a sheen of sweat on his brow. “Yes.”

Ignis kisses his waiting mouth and begins undoing the belt buckle. It clatters to the side. Ignis shoves his hand into Prompto’s pants and when he grips the other’s shaft, he groans loudly. “How long have you been hard?”

“Since we left Alstor Slough this morning. I was using a sounding rod.” 

That explains the rigidity of his cock. Ignis bites his lip then buries his face against Prompto’s neck. He kisses every freckle he can get to and ruts up against the blonde. “May I remove it?” Ignis’ voice is muffled by the flesh against his lips, however Prompto hears him clearly. 

“Yeah, please.”

The last time a lover had used a sounding rod with him had been back when he was 18 and learning what he liked. He knew he liked that, enjoyed the heavy feeling of being stuffed. He had craved it with that partner and he delivered on several occasions.He wondered who had shown this to Prompto and turned him on to it. 

Gently, Ignis took the end of the rod and pulled it slowly. Prompto was keening above him and burying his face in Ignis’ hair. Once it was completely out Ignis marveled at the jism that leaked out. Thick, white pearls were dribbling down the shaft of Prompto’s penis. Ignis dipped a finger into one and brought it to his mouth. Prompto watched him with heavy lidded eyes and palmed himself once Ignis sucked his own finger into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Iggy.”

“I will. Don’t rush me, Prompto.” 

Prompto pouts which only made Ignis kiss him hard. He maneuvers them so that Prompto is lying on the bed. He removes his pants and boxers and then sets to work on his own clothing. Prompto watches him as he folds their clothes neatly on the back of the chair.

“Always meticulous even during fucking.”

Ignis laughs as he kneels before Prompto. “I am nothing if not thorough, my dear.”

Prompto runs his hands through Ignis’ hair. “I bet.”

Ignis wants to make a retort instead he settled on lowering his mouth down onto Prompto.He runs his hand over Prompto’s stomach, feels the softness there. He wants him to know he wants all of him, wants him however he is and he’ll be better. Needs to be better because this taste is exhilarating and he wants more, more, more. He feels that stillness and he uses his other hand to grip Prompto’s hand. 

It’s all right, he tries to convey through touch and action. I’m sorry. 

Prompto relaxes when Ignis’ tongue sweeps over his tip and he bucks up a little. Ignis doesn’t gag when Prompto’s cock hits the back of his throat, he eases himself into it and is taken by the sight before him. 

Prompto rests his hand on his stomach, panting and muttering Ignis’ name like a mantra. The climax hits hard and Ignis’ swallows all of it down. Bitter and thick, Ignis accepts it and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand when he sits back. Prompto props himself up on his elbows and stares down at him. 

“Didn’t know you could give head like that.”

“I’m full of surprises.” Ignis rubs his thighs and stands up. His cock sways over Prompto who sits up with a quickness. Wet heat engulfs him and Ignis has to catch himself from toppling over. He places one hand on Prompto’s broad shoulder, a bright red from where a sunburn had recently been. Ignis puts his other hand in Prompto’s hair, massaging his scalp, and guiding him a little. Prompto’s tongue dips into the fold of his foreskin and he clamps down harder than he should. After he comes, he apologizes with kisses and licks against the bruised skin. 

Prompto tells him not to worry; he enjoys the pain a little. He kisses Ignis when they lay side by side, stroking each other back to hardness. “When did you know you wanted to fuck me?” He asks as he plays with the slit of Ignis’ tip. 

Ignis tries to focus, yet it’s hard when that skilled is working him so well. He takes a deep breath before answering. “It’s not just about this, Prompto. I genuinely enjoy your company.”

Prompto giggles. “So you like me like me?”

“I do,” Ignis responds as kisses the side of Prompto’s face. “I want this to be more than just a fling.”

Prompto opens his legs as wide as he can and Ignis slips between them, sliding a finger inside. Prompto arches his back, whimpering at the sensation. “I think I’d like that,” he moans. Ignis replaces his finger with his cock and when he thrusts all the way in, Prompto’s nails dig into his back and he welcomes the biting pain. 

They move as if they’ve done this so many times before and Ignis feels the tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. He doesn’t notice the one that strays until he feels fingers against his cheek. Prompto pulls him close and kisses the tears away. This is a side of himself that he wants no one else to see. 

Ignis Scientia does not unravel when balls deep inside a lover. It does not fit with who he has made himself into. However he let’s himself cry into soft blonde hair, against freckled skin.

In the afterglow, Ignis traces patterns on Prompto’s back. Prompto stirs and rolls over so they’re staring at one another. The lights from the street illuminate Prompto’s face as he presses his forehead against Ignis’.


	3. Whatever Time Brings Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Prompto are separated by fate, yet are brought back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Short as hell, however I may come back to this to rewrite it. For now this is done and I'm satisified (somewhat). Kudos and comments are welcome (con-crit is welcomed always). Enjoy!

Ten years is a long time to be separated. To wait, hope, and then just drift apart. The three of them have waited for Noctis to come back and when he does it’s only to lose him again. Ignis has lost so much in that time. However he also gains something; he’s reunited with Mars. She is genuinely shocked by his condition when she first sees him, her fingers gently touching the edge of the largest scar. He feels her sob and holds her to reassure her that he is here. He tells her that he is so glad to be back with her, to know she is safe and sound. She’s been hunting and he maps the scars on her body at night. She tells him of the loss and the fear, how it will only get worse before it gets better. And she’s right. 

Ignis becomes familiar with the feeling of grief that it has become a part of his daily routine to ask Mars to read the obituaries for him.Being a hunter, he knows that even in the dawn lives are being lost and he feels he owes the fallen a silent vigil. Mars reads them without question and Ignis always let’s out a breath he never realizes he is holding. Losing Noctis was enough for him, so he is grateful when he doesn’t hear Gladio’s name or Prompto’s. Cleaning up remnants of the Empire and any last daemon hideaways is dangerous work and he worries. Always, he worries. 

He often thinks of his time with Prompto. Those days spent with him by his side feel like a dream. Prompto stuck by his side even when his eyesight failed and when they lost Noctis to the Crystal. A constant in Lestallum, in his bed and with him on a hunt. When Ignis heard word that Mars was alive and living in Lestallum as well, Prompto quietly started spending more time at the garage with Cindy. Then he stopped coming around all together one day. 

One night he tells Mars about Prompto and him. About how for the duration of the trip they were together even when the others had no idea. He still thinks Noctis knew something, yet never knew for certain. She listens with her chin resting on her open palm, her eyes bright and attentive. He can’t see her, but he knows she isn’t judging him. 

“You loved him,” she says once he’s done. “You don’t have to feel guilty for that and besides he cared for you when I couldn’t.”

“I love you as well though. I cheated…”

“Shh,”she says as she presses her long fingers against his lips. “Your heart can love as many people as it wants if you want it. You want to love us both? Then do it. I’m not going to stop you.”

Prompto returns close to his birthday with several braille books, a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of cheap whiskey he scored from Iris in a trade. It tastes horrible, however the three of them drink it. Mars gets up and announces that she’s going to bed and that they’re welcome to continue without her. Ignis knows this is the cue for him. He wonders if her words months ago were just a joke. She’s never one for light-hearted jests though. Especially not regarding love. 

“I told her about us,” he begins as he runs his fingers over one of the book’s covers. 

“Oh.”

“She was fine with it, surprisingly. I was wondering now that all is said and done if you would like to live with us? We have the room and you would only be with me.”

“Are you sure she’s okay with this?”

Ignis nods. He can’t see Prompto’s face and he wants so badly to touch him, to kiss him. “It would be just you and I. Like it would be her and I. We wouldn’t do anything together.”

Prompto takes Ignis’ hand in his and kisses the back of it. “I’d like that, I think.”

Ignis smiles and he knows Prompto is smiling as well.


End file.
